Missing
by Callista Miralni
Summary: Oneshot, movie based songfic of some sort. Edmund desires only one thing from his brother: his pride. And yet, pride is something Edmund never had to earn in the first place.


Missing

Callista Miralni

Okay, after two attempts and several ideas, I finally wrote a Narnia fic to my liking. I haven't abandoned my other fics, but my current obssession is The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, The Witch and the Wardrobe. This one-shot is moviebased, since the movie is so fresh in my mind. Please treat this fic kindly; this is the first experiment with C.S. Lewis' realm of Narnia, and I hope it does well.

I was first inspired to write this fic by the story Absolution by AntipodeanOpaleye.

Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia and characters of C.S. Lewis nor do I own the song "Missing" by Evanescence.

* * *

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_Maybe someday you'll look up_

_And barely concious you'll say to no one_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

You, Peter Pevensie, were always the pride and joy of the family.

I have nothing compared to you.

And yet, things look rather bleak as I stand here, tied to a gnarled tree, abused by the woman whom I thought was my friend, the self-titled Queen of Narnia.

_You won't cry for my abscence, I know_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant?_

_Am I so insignificant?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Aslan tells me that all is forgiven, if I am ready to forgive myself and renounce my old ways.

Believe me, I am more than ready to change.

"There is nothing to say about the matter," the Lion tells my siblings.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

Susan and Lucy embrace me tightly and they seem like they never want to let go for fear that I would disappear.

While I'm grateful that they care, what my sisters give me isn't what I wanted.

Doesn't that sound unthankful?

It's Peter's affection that I want, Peter's words of thankfulness, Peter's kind face beaming proudly back at me.

_Please, please forgive me_

_But I won't be home again_

_I know what I can do to yourself_

_I breathe deep and cry out_

_"Isn't someone missing me?"_

There on the field near the Ford of Beruna, I see you proudly astride the white unicorn in your gleaming armor.

You draw your sword and I draw mine.

"For Narnia! And for Aslan!"

The battle has begun.

_Even though I'd be sacrificed_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

You give the command to retreat.

I can't retreat, not with the White Witch sneaking up behind you.

I jump down from the ledge above her and swing my sword downwards to shatter her icicle staff.

I feel a cold, metal blade pass through me and I fall to the ground.

The last thing I conciously see is your horrified face and the last thing I hear is your screaming voice.

"No!"

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed_

_Knowing you don't care_

_And if I sleep, just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there._

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something?_

Pain. That's all I know.

The fighting has longed stopped, the Witch is dead.

If she is dead, then I am dead too.

But if I was dead, then why can I feel a warm drop of honey-like juice slide down my burning throat?

Why do I see you all staring at me, the tears about to fall?

I sit up, struggling to regain my strength.

Susan and Lucy embrace me, their tears soaking through the chain mail shirt.

To my surprise, you embrace me too.

"When will you ever learn to do as you're told?"

_Even though I'd be sacrificed_

_You won't try for me not now_

_Though I'd die to know you love me_

_I'm all alone_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

The day of our cornation.

As we walk erect through the vast throne room of Cair Paravel, I can feel mistrustful eyes upon me.

And yet as Mr. Tumnus places the silver crown upon my head, I can feel Aslan's proud golden eyes upon me.

I catch your eye after you have been crowned High King of Narnia.

I can tell that you, as well and Susan and Lucy, are proud of me too.

And never before was I so thankful to be your brother, Peter Pevensie

And that's all that matters.


End file.
